Pain
by Raven-Talent
Summary: Song taken from Three Days of Grace. The different stories of the Titan's. Each of their secrets, and their pain. R&R. One Shot.


_**PAIN**_

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>_

Beast boy sighed in frustration, throwing a shoe at the wall. Sitting up, he looked at the shadows casted around the room, and then flopped backwards onto his bed. A calendar, hanging behind the door, was marked. Nothing important or meaningful, just a circle. A circle around today's date. Around the anniversary of his parent's death.

He had always felt guilt, driving into his soul at the thoughts of how he could have saved him if he had been better. So for weeks now, he had been training himself to the point of exhaustion. Now he was getting even Robin worried. The Boy Wonder who haunted his files of Slade.

Pain was good. Pain was a natural need for him. He would rather feel something other than the guilt that was slowly taking hold of his soul. His smiles were false; his laughter was nothing more than a reflection. With pain, he could focus. Keep the Beast caged. It was always there, taunting him. Begging to be released. But the last time he released the Beast, _she_ got hurt. He wouldn't let that happen to her again.

Curling up onto his side, he watched the seconds tick by, feeling the pain spread through his heart.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<br>_

Raven glowered at her reflection, staring at it in anger. Lifting her hand, she smashed it down, feeling the pain from the shards of glass cut through her hand, and the black blood staining her skin.

Black. Black like a demon.

She wasn't human! Her own mother didn't even want her. She was forbidden to smile, to laugh. Her mother got rid of her as soon as she could. She lived her life in the solitude the Monks provided. She hated it. The silence, the mediation, _the emptiness._ She was forbidden to feel.

So she ran away to earth.

Emotions ran lose, and she forced herself to relive her lessons. She forced herself to chant the words that kept her from falling to pieces. She began to fear. Fear was bad. It broke her emotions, and rage fed on it. So she had to over power it. And with pain. Scars hidden beneath her cloak. No one ever saw. She was forced to live an empty life, nothing more than the demon child. She brought nothing but destruction, nothing but pain.

She fell to her knees, and howled in pain, her soul breaking even more.

_This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand<em> 

He could have done something. He was the Boy Wonder. He was flawless. Supposed to be, anyways. Batman's faithful follower. He trained with the Man who taught him everything.

Everything but how to deal with the numbing pain.

He watched his parents die. He watched them fall. His mother's soft, light figure tumbling through the air, fingers still outstretched, reaching for a rope that would never be found. His father's eyes were still wide with horror, and with pain. Even when he was dead.

He left an entire life behind. His family. His friends. He became Robin. Boy Wonder. Leader of the Titans. The one who always had a plan. The one who was falling to pieces.

He had been driven to insanity, and saved. Barely. The fog wasn't gone. It clouded reality, and made him unsure. Things set him off. Simple things. And he was driven with rage to end the battle with Slade. He broke families and people. He made pain come into reality. He made it seen. He played with it, making it into entertainment. An apprentice. One to be tortured. To feeling nothing but pain.

Robin watched the light bulb flicker on and off, until it finally let the room sink into shadows.

_Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me, I've got a plan  
>When the lights go off, you will understand<em>

Cyborg laid down onto his 'bed' and waited for it to begin. To 'sleep'. To shut down. Each part, slowly giving out, the heaviness that forced him away, turning him off. As if he was completely robot.

it was painful, his mind shutting down, making him fear if he would ever wake up. He had lived in plenty of pain. When the plane crashed, killing his parents, nearly killing him. When seeing his body in the mirror, and when they did the surgery. The one that took his humanity.

Pain was nothing new to him. But he never could get used to it. it gripped him like an icy cold fear, sinking it's claws into his heart, squeezing his humanity out.

Darkness slowly over came him, leaving him empty.

He was shutting down.

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>_

Slaved. Betrayed.

They thought she was innocent of pain. That she didn't understand the concept of it. But she was more than the naïve Alien Princess they all assumed she was.

The cuffs that trapped her hands cut them raw. Pain and fear ruled her mind, locking her in a state of terror, as they chased her. She destroyed recklessly, and she was scared. They could find her. They could take her away again.

They stole her mother away. They killed her father.

They scared her.

They took her away from what she knew. What she trusted. Everyday she lived in pain, never understanding Earth's concepts and language, and being forgotten by the Boy Wonder.

She acted fine and happy, laughing and flying. But her emotions were lies, and she knew more than they had any idea. She knew of Raven's black blood, and she knew of Robin's parents, and she knew Cyborg's fears, and she knew Beast Boy's lies.

She knew pain, she knew everyone's pain.

_I know, I know that you're wounded  
>You know, you know that I'm here to save you<br>You know, you know I'm always here for you  
>I know, I know that you'll thank me later<br>_

Minutes, hours, days. They all passed by. Darkness made the light impossible to reach her stone.

He came, often. For a while. And then, he stopped. He needed to let go. But she was still there, in pain, desperate to reach out, and hold him. Regrets and pain pierced through her stoned body. Her body was in eternal pain, beneath the rock. Her gift, her pride-her curse. She never realized the pain that came with Slade.

She thought it was the only option.

And she was wrong.

And now, she paid the price. Terra. Tara. It never mattered. She was the silly girl who jumped for any excitement, for any risk. She wanted to be noticed.

And now she suffered for her actions.

She knew Beast Boy loved Raven now. He told her, just before he left. Making his betrayal sharper, more bitter. He had fallen in love with the girl who couldn't feel anything! Much less pain or love! She probably had a lovely set of parents, who treated her like a queen. She probably never was in pain.

It only made it seem worse for Terra.

Pain was in her, silence was around her.

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>Rather feel pain<br>_

**a/n:**

**Not mine. Neither song, nor Teen Titans. Cuz if it was, Terra would have died a long time ago, Raven and Beast Boy would have gotten together, and, well, or course-it would have never gone of the air. **

**This song is a personal favorite of mine, and I wanted to portray how I saw the characters, but I added in details I didn't know, like Cyborg's story, and I changed a few facts with Star Fire. So please, don't freak out bout each story. (Pretty please). **

**~Raven Talent**


End file.
